A Sinszengumi közbelép, Csósú őszinte sajnálatára
by Fyndra
Summary: Avagy Fülig Sinpacsi feljegyzései - az Ikeda-ja incidens leírása Rejtő Jenő stílusában.


**A Sinszengumi közbelép, Csósú őszinte sajnálatára; avagy Fülig Sinpacsi feljegyzései**

_(Ez a feljegyzés az eredeti japán szöveg hű fordítása, annak mindennemű...khm... problematikájával együtt. Bár kissé nehézkes visszaadni a japán nyelvi borzadályokat, erre mégis kísérletet tettem. Hogy ez sikerült-e, azt mindenki maga ítélje meg, de az vesse rám az első követ, aki nem fél, hogy szájon vágom.)_

Leirom már, mitöl gyött nekem esz a háromnapos borosta ami növekvésböl kifolyolag képesződik asz arcon. Asz úgy volt hogy multkor is hajnalban keltünk, mer ezek a tsosuiak mindig kavarják, minket meg a rendnek tartásával bisztak meg. Na, mondok, menyünk és nésszük mek eszt a Furatakát, mert asz egy veszéllyes 1én és kémünk aki fodorászként működik áll ruhában aszt jelenté, hogy esz a Furataka csinál valamit. És nem kishajokat origamizik, mint aszt várnánk egy tisztes jappántol. Bekopogtam hát hosszá (Fura Takáhosz, nem a kémhesz) hajnal négy kor egy kard markolásával és tisz legényel és vittük. Otthon asztán a péhá (esz it nem a petsét heje, hanem egy rövidités ami annyit tesz parancsnok helyetes, de asz natyon hoszú és senki se mongya) uty vélte, a pasas köphetne és gyertyás vacsorát adot neki. A gyertyásvacsora ety igen kedves szer tartás, ami uty működ, hogy a péhá leül vacsorázni vele szemben meg a pasas fejel lefele lógva nézi, és talpára két gyertyát raknak, ami sujos sérüléseket is tud képeszni, de legaláb is egésszen meleg. Esz a Furataka nem is birta soká és gyorsan köpöt, mit job körök vallásnak hivnak.  
>És kiderüle, hogy eszek a tsosuiak tényleg megint kavarják!<br>Most valami uj külföldi szokást akartak hoszni, ami adop táció mert öregbe fogadnak idegen dolgokat. Esz az ujjság valami gril (?) lett volna, és uty folyik hogy mindent jól felgyujtanak és köszben alkohol tartalmat isznak. Eszt még se hagyhattuk és a parancsnok inditotta, hogy menyünk és keressük meg ezeket a tsibészeket. A parancsnok 1ébként olyan ideges let a hirre, hogy már megint előjöve nála régi rosz szokása és öklét a szájába dugta. Esz nála ijen úty nevezett levezetés. Más odasozott volna Furatakának, de a parancsnok nem ijen kegyetlen, eszért inditotta aszt is, hogy a pasast kösük ki kicsit a napra, mondgyuk visz nélkül és meglátjuk mi lesz. De nem láttuk meg mert inkább elmentünk keresni a haverjait. Elötte ösze szedtük aki talpon ált, de eszekböl kevés volt akor ép, mert hiába monta mult korában egy egész ségügyis hogy nálunk vesz éjes asz elhelyezödés (eszt asz embert asztán hiába kerestük, Heiszuke utoljára akor látá, mikor töppször fejbe verte egy lapátal, mert nagyon ki akart mászni az egésség ügyes a neki ásott gödörböl, de utána nem került elő töbet), és asz elhelyezödés maradt, és sokan megbetegettek. Vagy rossz fenn sui szerint helyezöttek el az álom ás hejen, vagy csak szint leltek, de öszesen ha harmincan voltunk. No de minket nem ojan fából faragtak (mongyuk tölgyből) ami nem megy sehova ha kevesen van.  
>Utyhogy mi mentünk. Még Okitát kelet elő keriteni, mert megint el csavarogott és leált sárkány eregetni a szomszéd gyerekkel. (Eből már sok× volt baj, mert mindig aszt hiszik, hogy ez az Okita 1 embert evö, és félik a gyereket.) Kin rohangált a napon esz a marha és eregeté a sárkányt. Asztán ezt nem tehette többé, mert montuk hogy megyünk és jöt.<br>Utyhogy mentünk. Esz kicsit bajos volt, mert épen feszt ivál zajongott, a gioni, és este let mire be értünk a városba.  
>A tömeg sullyos volt és ment a vásár láss, és mi alig birtunk fel tünés nélkül át osonni kardal meg láncsával. Mikor a 40-dik ember kérdezte hol lesz balhé, olyan ideges letem, hogy leütötem, de nem lett nagyob baj, mert a tömeg láta, hogy mi nagyon mogorvák vatyunk. Át engedtek, és bét is. Asztán nagynak tünt mégis esz a város és fel osztotuk fej vagy pofonal hogy ki merre mety. Mink a parancsnokal mentünk tiszen, és már egészen idegesek voltunk hogy hol vanak ezek a tsosuiak mert sehol se látuk öket. Végül oda értünk az Ikeának nevezet fogadóba, ami a bútorrairol hires, és be mentünk.<br>És ot voltak! És kavarták, esz láccott!  
>43 pasasnak 813 pofont osztotunk ki fél perc alat ami világrekord. Én rávetém magam egy árnyra, és pofozám hogy hulócsillagból vagy 200 keringe a feje körül. Ekor szól valaki mögülem hogy hiába ütöm, mert asz a fogadós fia. El is engedtem, és rávetém magam a szolora, és ép pofozni kezdem, mire meg jegyzi hogy öt se üsem, mert ö is a fogados fia. (hogy eszekböl menyi van! szorgalmas ember lehet a fogados) Azért eszembe jöve hogy esz a tsosuiak fogadoja, és mégis meg vertem mind2 gyermeket, Heiszuke pedig esz alat a berendezést törte szét egy tsosuival. De utána a fejéhez érkezet egy szakés korso, és esz sebet képeze a fején, ami nagyban gátolta a müködését.<br>A nagy heccben mi csak alig párat vesztetünk, ami nem baj mert 3 olyan fiu volt akiket fogyo embernek vetünk fel a csapatba. Okitánál meg a nagy hő ségben ájulás esete forgot fen, mondtuk is neki más nap hogy más kor ne sárkányozon a napon. Engem meg harapot egy tsosui, a kezemen, de hiába mert ugyanazal a kézel kivertem az összes fogát, így megondolja mikor harap leg közeleb.  
>Utána jöt a péhá meg vagy ezer más figura, de láták, hogy tizen meg oldotuk a helyzetet, és örültek és inkáb elmentek feszt iválozni. Mi meg szépen ot maradtunk papirt munkázni ami megint nem origami, hanem fel irása a köz veszéjes 1éneknek, akiket meg vertünk.<br>_(Bezárásuk következik)_


End file.
